In general, a light emitting diode (LED) generates minority carriers (electrons or positive holes) injected using a p-n junction structure of a semiconductor, and emits light by recombination of these carriers.
Currently, various products using LEDs are being developed and applied to various fields. In particular, since LED illumination apparatuses have the advantages of a semi-permanent lifetime and very low power consumption, they are expected to be able to replace various existing illumination apparatuses.
In other words, it is possible for LED illumination apparatuses to reduce environmental pollution by replacing existing electric lamps which contain various harmful substances and to save energy through low power consumption of the LED illumination.
On the other hand, a single-sided or double-sided monitor used for industrial and advertising purposes is usually configured to be fixedly installed on the upper end of a stand formed of an aluminum pipe having a certain length.
In this case, the stand supports the monitor and are embedded with various kinds of cables for driving a screen of the monitor, only allowing terminals and cables not to be exposed to the outside of the monitor. Accordingly, there is a limitation in satisfying consumers' demands to create more various aesthetic feelings through the monitor and the stand or to increase the visibility of the monitor.